


A Shared Passion

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender Mutual Reader, Maybe - Freeform, Photography, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: Prompto finds an old friend, caught up in their shared hobby. Only for memories and feelings to start to arise again...





	1. Chapter 1

    To everyone who knows Prompto Argentum, they know he’s a photo fanatic. The boy loves photography and isn’t afraid to show it when pulling out his camera to get the best shots; although, sometimes not during the most convenient or safe moments.  
     But that doesn’t stop him.  
     It was this particular time that the boys were coming back from a particular fight, that had almost went south. If not for Ignis’s quick thinking, one of them could have gotten hurt. Which put most of them in a somber mood. But not Prompto. He was just happy to be alive and that his friends were okay.  
    Driving along in the car to a certain rest stop near by, because none of the Chocobros really had the energy to camp and were close enough to one, Prompto called them to a stop because they were about to pass by a certain landmark that the photographer of the group just had to get a shot of. Ignis pulled over on the side of the rode to stop, and told him to hurry, while the others waited in the car. So he grabbed his camera and off he went to said landmark.  
    Although he didn’t expect to run into you.

    You were currently out doing the same, since freelance photography was your passion and your side job, you had a spare day to yourself off from the diner you also worked at and thought that going around the surrounding area and taking pictures of whatever you deemed, worthy, was a good idea.  
   Although you had never expected to run into him.  
   You hadn’t seen Prompto since you both graduated from school, having been friends during that time, you both lost contact a few months later since you were traveling with your brother, and he was hanging around the Prince and friends.  
    Having been friends with Noctis too, but not as close as you were to Prompto, you guys spent a lot of time together and it was a truly memorable time for you. But things change and people move on, and although you could say you had a small crush on Prompto back in high school, you didn’t think to much of him nowadays.  
    But one thing that made you guys friends so easily, was the love and passion you both shared for photography.  
   Prompto had thought the world of you in school, you and Noctis having been his only friends at first. He kept you in a special place in his heart, even for sometime, had feelings for you, but knew you would never accept him in that way so he refrained and pushed those feelings back.   
    When you both graduated, he tried to keep in contact with you for a while, but knew you were busy doing your own thing, and he had been busy himself, so you both drifted apart. He definitely missed those times with you, but he didn’t think to much of them anymore knowing that he would probably never see you again, and trying not to dwell to much on a forgotten past.  
     That afternoon, you had just been sitting atop a grassy cliff, overlooking the ocean near by, and it was such a beautiful site that you couldn’t help but stop and take some photos before the sun set. As you sat there quietly, snapping away on your camera, you heard light sounds coming from behind you. During a normal time, this would be of no concern, but because things were in the state they were, you knew to be cautious when out alone like that, especially close to night time. Your brother was always reminding you to listen to even the littlest of sounds, because he couldn’t always be around to protect you. Hence why you were also in training.  
     Quickly getting on your feet, camera and bag in hand, you turn around to face whatever it is. Although you do not expect to see a human being, let alone a person you knew very well, and hadn’t seen in a very long time.  
     "Prompto?“  
     "Y/N?”  
     You had to refrain from dropping your stuff, having least expected to see your past best friend, you were having a hard time keeping on your feet.  
     Dropping your bag down, and slowly placing your camera on top of it, you stand fully before pausing a second. And then make a run to Prompto. Only being about 15 feet away, it was a short run. But as soon as you reach him, you wrap your arms around his neck and hug him tightly.  
     Prompto’s so shocked, he doesn’t respond immediately. And you take it as a negative sign, thinking maybe it been too long, maybe he doesn’t harbor the same thoughts about you as he once did; friendship thoughts of course.  
     Maybe he didn't… But all those possibilities were thrown out the window as he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you so tightly, it was hard to breath. But you weren’t complaining.  
     The both of you stood there silently for sometime, just absorbing each others presence that you hadn’t been around in a long time. Once you were both satisfied, you pulled away first. And had a huge smile on you face the matched Prompto’s.  
     "I wasn’t expecting to see you here…" You start off.  
     "Heh, yeah, me neither…" Prompto trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, not sure how he wants to continue.  
      “I, ah, was just taking some shots. Of the scenery that is, with my new camera, before it gets dark. Its my off day and… I mean, what about you, what are you doing here?” You had to stop yourself from rambling, knowing you had that habit when you were nervous. You only hoped Prompto had forgotten that little trait of yours.  
     "The same, I mean.. Well I wanted to get a picture over here before the sun set too… And we uh, just happened to be driving by…" He was so nervous, he couldn’t even look you in the eye, choosing to look at the ground in favor. It would be the first time you both had seen each other since school and he didn’t want to look like an idiot, but from all his stuttering, he sure felt he was failing.  
    “Oh! So I take it you are traveling with the Prince and his guards?” You ask.  
    “Yeah! Wait, how did you know?” He asks, looking up for the first time since you both had separated from your hug.  
    “Well my brother has a friend of a friend who told him after the…fall. And he told me, since I was pretty… upset to hear about Noctis and…” You trailed off, not knowing how to finish your sentence.“  
    "Yeah, Noct’s totally fine, we were all outside the city actually when it happened, so we all came out okay. It was just a lie they told to scare the people of Lestallum.”  
     "Good, that’s good to hear. I’m glad you and Noctis and the rest of your friends are okay.“ You say, before giving him a genuine smile, having heard the words from his was a lot more relieving then secondhand information.  
     "You said from your brother right? Are you two still traveling together?” He asked,  having moved subconsciously a little closer to you, finally looking at you through your conversation.  
    “Sorta, we settled after everything happened and live in a little town close by here. We work at the only diner in town, I waitress, he cooks. For the time being that is.”  
     "That’s great. Actually, I think that’s where me and the guys are headed. Want a ride back? We were headed there now.“  
     "Oh um, I wouldn’t want to impose, I can totally walk-”  
      “No no, we can give you a ride. We’re headed there anyways and my friends won’t mind. Plus I’m sure Noct would love to see you after so long.” Prompto insisted, already picking up your bag and camera without even thinking and turning to head in the direction of the car.  
     You shake your head and can’t help but chuckle to yourself as he started walking and you followed, seeing no other choice. Prompto seemed to be the same as always, and you missed it so much.  
     Once you both got to the car after the short walk to the roadside, Noctis was the first to speak, having not noticed your presence yet.  
     "He, what took so long? I want to get into town before it’s dark. I’m tired and wanted to get in a nap before dinner.“  Noctis says, before looking up.  
     His eyes widen as he noticed you, following behind Prompto. "Is that…”  
    “Hey Noctis, long time no see.” You say with a little wave and a smile towards the Crown Prince.  
     Before he can reply, Gladio speaks up. “And who’s your friend Prompto?” He asks with interest.  
     Without even meaning to, Prompto grabs your wrist and pulls you to his side. Almost in a jealous matter but you don’t think anything of it. Plus, he could have just meant well, you had no clue who the hulking muscle mass who addressed was.  
     "This is my friend Y/N. Y/N, that’s Gladio, and the one in the driver’s seat is Ignis.“ Prompto introduces before looking back at you.  
     You nod and smile at everyone before saying hello and looking back at Prompto who looks back at the car occupants.  
     "So, Y/N lives in the town we are headed into, I thought it’d be okay if we gave her a ride back?” He asks, almost unsure as he looks to Ignis.  
     "That is fine, as we’re headed there to begin with. We will just have to make room in the vehicle for an extra member.“ Iggy stated.  
    "The more the merrier.” Gladio says, with a wink to you.  
     "Awesome, Y/N, you can sit in the passenger seat, I’ll take the back with these guys.“ Prompto says, hopping in the back between Gladio and Noctis, and setting your bag and camera in his lap. His only motive to seating was knowing he didn’t want you sitting next to Gladiolus.  
    You just chuckle at Prompto’s antics and thank the rest of them for the ride before you get into the passenger seat, and situate yourself, before Ignis starts the car back up and heads back towards your town.  
     
    Since you were close by, it was a short ride, and you lived upstairs to the diner you worked at, thanks to a very accommodating boss. You had said thank you again to the boys as they pulled up into the parking lot to the dinner, and said your farewells. Promising Prompto and Noctis that you would talk again soon, to catch up.  
     You got out of the car and made your way inside and upstairs to get ready to make you and your brother dinner.  
    The boys then drove away once you were safely inside, heading to the little hotel they knew was in town. Prompto had wished he didn’t have to say goodbye so early, you two had barely got to talk. But he was hopeful of the promise you gave to see him again soon.  
    Distracted, he didn’t realize until they had pulled into the hotel parking lot and were getting out of the car, that he still had your camera and bag in his lap. That you had forgotten it and seemed to forget himself that it was still in his lap when the boys dropped you off.  
    Noctis looked to him when he saw Prompto pause to get out of the car, and gave him a little smirk. "Guess your gonna have to see Y/N sooner than you thought. We can go to the diner in the morning.” He then turned and followed the other two to the hotel entrance before Prompto refocused and made his way to them. All the while with a goofy smile on his face, thinking he’d only have to wait till the night until he got to see you again just because of a silly accident.  
     Meanwhile, you realized a little to late as well. Standing at the stove, stirring some stew you were making for dinner, that you didn’t have your bag. Or camera. Instant fear started to set in, until you realized, Prompto had taken it and forgotten to give it to you before you got out of the car. With a sigh of relief, you knew it was safe. Although you didn’t have his or Noctis’s number, so how were you supposed to get it back from him? You only hope he would bring it back to you at some point soon…  
      Night passed quickly, and morning came and Prompto was jumping with excitement, knowing he was going to see you again today. Although in high spirits, everyone else was just as they usually were, but thought it was cute that Prompto was acting like a little boy in love. Noctis knew otherwise. As the others got ready for the day, Prompto rushed them, saying they should go to the diner for breakfast and so he could return your stuff to you. It took some prompting (A/N: No pun intended, but I did laugh for a good minute.), everyone was ready to get in the car and head over.  
     Unlike Prompto, you were not jumping for joy. You had a full day at work ahead of you, and although you liked your job and it was fun working with your brother, you couldn’t stop thinking about Prompto all night.  
    Having saw him in person again, he was so… different. Yet the exact same and you could tell the feelings you had in high school were coming back full force and with more drive from being repressed. But you had to shove them away, knowing that it could never work out.  
    But besides your feelings and thoughts towards a certain boy, you had to get up and ready for work. And maybe, just maybe you would see him again soon.  
    You just hadn’t expected next day soon.  
    You were at the breakfast bar, pouring a cup on ebony for a customer, when the door opened and for men walked in. Setting it down, you looked up to greet the men.  
    Your draw dropped when you saw them strut in and over to you.  
    “Hey Y/N! Thought we’d come by and grab some breakfast. Oh! And bring back your stuff you left with me last night.” Prompto says in greeting, before you blush at the possible misleading context of his words as to where you were last night, and rushed from behind the counter and over to them.  
     "Um hey. And thank you, for bringing my stuff to me so fast. Did you, um, want a table?“  
      Ignis was the one to smile and nod at you before you nodded back, turned, and walked them over to a free table with a booth on each side, enough to fit the four of them. "I’ll get you guys menus.”  
      They all nodded before you scurried away to grab them and bring them back in record time. “Here you go, I’ll let you figure out what you guys want to order and just let me know when your ready, okay?” They all gave a nod or an affirmative answer before you went back into the kitchen where your brother was at the stove.  
     "Hey, who came in, seemed like you knew them from what I heard.“ Your brother said with a lift of an eyebrow as he turned to look at you over his shoulder.  
     "Shush! But do you remember my best friends in high school?” You ask as you scoot up next to him at the stove.  
     "Oh, you mean the blonde scrawny kid and his friend the Prince?“ He answered, giving you a grin.  
      You rolled your eyes and answered, "Hey! That’s mean, but yes, them. Anyways, them and their to friends are here. I ran into them last night and they brought me home. I  forgot my bag in the car and that’s what Prompto was referring to. Not whatever went on in your head.”  
     "Well I thought you were home to early for that anyway- Ow!“ He replied as you hit him, your cheeks flaming. "Its hard to believe there here in this little town, but with them traveling all over like my friend said, it makes sense. I’ll have to go out and say hi later.”  
      You shake your head and just as you were gonna reply, you heard your name being called by Prompto.  
      “Hey, I think your boyfriend is calling.” Your brother says with a smirk before you glare at him mumbling about Prompto only being a friend and walking out from the kitchen to go to the boys table.  
      “You all set?” You ask them when you arrive, taking a little notepad out to write out their orders.  
      They nod and tell you, and you jot them down. Once you take their menus and turn around to leave, Prompto gets up and stops you before you go back into the kitchen.  
     You turn around to him grabbing your wrist, and he looks to the ground, a hand on the back of his neck as he stumbles for the words to say.  
     "Hey, I was wondering… if uh… later tonight, after your done with work if… uh, I could come back and we could sit and catch up?“  
      Your shocked, and totally blown away by his unexpected question. Quiet for a second, Prompto seemed to get even more nervous at your none response. And before he could speak up again, you snapped out of it and replied, "Of course! Uh yeah, I mean definitely. I finish my shift at 6, if you want to come back then? We can grab a corner booth away from everyone and talk.”  
    “Perfect, it’s a date then!” He says before realizing his words of choice and blushing a deep red. “Um.. I mean-”  
    “It’s a date. Now let me go tell the cook to start your orders, I’m sure you’re hungry.” You say with a smile on your face, getting an unexpected wave of bravery. Then you turn and head back to the kitchen with their orders.  
    Prompto sits back down and Gladio past him on the back, praising him for asking you out, technically, on a date.  
    The day goes by fast after that, you bring the boys their food and then they eat and leave, saying they had another job in town but not before Prompto promises to be back by 6 and finally hands over your things you had forgotten the night before. Then the rest of the work day goes by in a blur and 6 fast approaches. Your boss lets you leave a little early to go upstairs and change before your rush down at 6 on the dot, and Prompto is waiting at a corner booth by himself. Sitting and looking out the window, all nervous.  
     You walked over to him and as soon as he saw you, his face lit up with a smile and waved you over. You sat down across from him with the same smile.  
    The both of you then got lost in conversation, talking about what you had been up to lately, your lives up till that point, and even back into your high school days. Which brought up the topic of photography.  
    “And you’re still taking pictures I noticed, got any good photos to share?” Prompto asked, smiling at you over the empty plate of food you had eaten for dinner an hour ago, but to distracted to notice. Your brother had told the other waitress to let you guys be, smiling from the kitchen window as he saw you two catching up.  
    “I do! And definitely, I’ll have to show you sometime. And what about you, I still see your excited as ever about getting the best shots.”  
     "You know it! I’ll have to show you too. I just got a great one the other day when me and the guys were in…" He continued on with his story while you laughed and listened. Missing the times like this you used to spend in high school together. Already dreading in the back of your mind when he would have to leave…  
     It started getting late and you knew the diner was gonna close soon and told Prompto as such, much to both of your disappointment. But you both didn’t move a muscle at the thought.  
     "Listen Y/N… It’s been a long time. And I’m sorry we lost contact, I didn’t mean for that to happen… I just…" Prompto trailed off, looking down at the table.  
     "No it’s okay Prompto, its my fault to. We both got busy and we just… got preoccupied with life but… I just want to say, I missed this. I missed our conversations and time spent together and… I really missed you.“  
      At this point the diner was closed but your boss left you be and left the keys aside with a note to lock up, and your brother left earlier with parting words that he would see you at home. So it was just the two of you in the diner.  
     "I missed you too Y/N! I mean after I thought… I’m just glad we ran into each other again. But I… I don’t want to leave. Not now but I mean… I don’t want to leave this town with the guys and lose you again Y/N… What I mean to say is-”  
    You cut him off before he could continue. “I like you to Prompto. Maybe even more, but I don’t want this to end either.”  
     "But as much as I want to, I can’t stay. And I would only be able to call you and visit sometimes and-“  
     Cutting him off again, with a smile on your face, and a hand resting on his, you shake your head. "You seem to forget, me and my brother are travelers too. We’ll make it work Prompto. Your my best friend, and I don’t want t lose you, lose this again. Because I’ve felt this way even in high school, so if you wanted…”  
     "Yes! Yes Y/N, I don’t want to lose you either. So does that mean..?“  
     "Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend, and yes, we’re dating.” Having known him for so long, you didn’t need clarification. You just knew.  
     "Woohoo!“ Prompto yells, jumping up happily from your works and getting out of his side of the table and grabbing your hand to stand up and pulling you in for an unexpected but much needed hug. You hug him back with a big smile on your face that even after all your time apart, things haven’t changed.  
     And in the end, you ended up with your high school crush. Not many people can say that, can they?  
     You both separated and smiled at each other for a minute, before looking around and realizing everyone but you guys had left. Being so distracted earlier, you hardly noticed. "Uh, I guess that’s my cue to leave. But me and the guys will still be in town a few days. So can I come see you tomorrow?”  
     Chuckling, you nod. “Of course, I want to see my boyfriend as much as possible before he has to leave.”  
    “I like the sound of that. See you tomorrow then. And I’ll bring my camera.” He says with a grin and turns to leave as you walk him to the door. He opens it, ready to step out into the night, and you call out to him.  
   "Oh, and Prompto?“ You ask and he turns back to you.  
    "Yeah?”  He asks and you lean over and kiss him on the cheek. “Just thought you needed a goodbye kiss. See you tomorrow.” You then turn and head back into the diner and retrieve the keys to lock up.  
    Prompto’s frozen in shock at first before a blush comes to his face, and he turns to finally go outside into the parking lot.  
     All you could hear was a loud ‘hell yeah’ as you were reading the note left by your boss to you, and all you could do is chuckle.  
    You couldn’t wait to see him again tomorrow. And maybe you could leave work early and go on a photography adventure, like you used to in your first days together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here's the smut.

    You just got out of the shower when you heard your brother call to you.  
      “Hey Y/N, I think your phone’s ringing. It’s probably that boyfriend of yours again.” He calls out from the stove, making you both breakfast.  
       "His name is Prompto, you’ve known him since I was a kid. You can call him by his name.“ You say, shaking your head as you walk over to the counter in your robe and slippers, going to grab the phone. Smiling to yourself when you saw it was your boyfriend of just over 5 months.  
        You had both been together from that day on in the diner. Prompto having been busy with the prince after that, but always making sure to call you and text you to talk and check in. While you on the other hand, had decided you wanted to continue traveling. So after more work and harsh training, your brother deemed you ready to be a hunter, just like he used to be before your parents had passed and he had to raise you. And you two went on traveling again, although you had taken up permanent residence in a little apartment in Lestallum, you both were often on the road doing hunts.  
        Currently though, you were back in town for the week on a little break, and Prompto had been calling you all week, excited about the fact that he would be coming to Lestallum for a few days on a visit.  
       You chuckled as you answered the phone and put it to your ear. "Y/N!” Was the first thing you heard, hearing Prompto yell your name in excitement.  
       You shook your head and answered as you walked to your room to change and get ready for the day. “Yes? From how I take it, you’re super excited about something Prompto.” You reply, with a small smile on your face as you close the door.  
       "You bet! Because I’ll be in Lestallum tonight! I can’t wait to see you Y/N.“ He says to you and you can’t help the grin that appears on your face.  
      "Me neither. So are we still sticking with the plan then? You’ll come over, I’ll make us dinner and we can hang out and relax for your first night back in town?”  
       "Definitely, I’m looking forward to it! I’ll see you tonight then?“ He asks.  
       "See you tonight.” You answer before hanging up and setting your phone on your bed. Smiling to yourself, you walk over to your dresser to grab cloths for the day.  
      Since your brother had agreed to let you guys have the night to yourselves, you planned to clean the apartment and set things up to have an amazing evening with your boyfriend you haven’t seen in some time.  
      Little did he know you had more than he bargained for planned.  
     You decided to go out to the store quickly to grab a few things before you set about cleaning and preparing dinner for most of the day. Your brother left in the afternoon to his friends, not before making a crude joke and slapping you on a back with a good luck. Which just left you a blushing mess.  
    You ignored it though and ignored the nerves you felt about your plans for that night and continues on.  
     Evening soon came and as you were just taking the daggerquill breasts out of the oven, and the rice off the stove when you heard a knock at your front door.  
     Setting the food off to the side and turning off the appliances in the kitchen, you went to go open the door for your expected guest.  
    As soon as the door was opened, you were engulfed in a crushing hug from your boyfriend. But you weren’t complaining. He held you tightly as you wrapped your arms around his neck and did the same. Burying your face into the crook of his neck, you both held each other for a long while, neither saying anything.  
    You had missed each other a lot, that was evident. You both made it work, but a long distance relationship was hard. And you were grateful that he still came back to you whenever he could.  
    Letting go of each other, he looked into your eyes before a large smile graced his face and he lightly grabbed your chin to tilt your head up and bring his lips to yours in a long awaited kiss.  
    It was definitely not your first kiss together. Very far from it really. Having been so close for a long time, neither of you felt shy moving forward. But there was one boundary you had yet to cross together. And that involved your plans for that night. You were ready to cross that step, you only hoped Prompto was as well.  
      It was a slow and gentle kiss, and you savored it before pulling away with a warm smile. Taking his hand, you were the first to speak. “Its nice to see you too. Now, dinner’s just about ready so why don’t you go put your stuff down in my room, and I’ll go finish up.”  
     You had both planned for him to spend the night, although this wasn’t his first time doing so, you didn’t think he had a clue as to what you had in mind that was different to all the other times he had slept over.  
     He smiled and squeezed your hand before nodding and walking off in the direction of your room. You closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to plate the food you had made.  
    Setting it out on your little dining room table, Prompto came in and looked over at you, then the food you made. A huge grin graced his face before he made two quick steps over to you and kissed you again. “You made my favorite! How did you know?”  
     "Ignis might have helped me a little. I wanted to treat you for the first night back home with me.“  
     "You’re amazing, you know that?” He replied before pulling out your chair for you, and going to go sit down himself.  
      “I do try.” You say with a smirk.  
      The both of you dig in, enjoying his favorite dish of peppered daggerquill rice.  
      Throughout dinner, you both talked and exchanged stories of what you’ve been up to and hunting adventures. As well as his travels with the prince, things he wasn’t able to tell you on the phone.  
     When done and he thanked you for such an amazing dinner, you both moved to the living room where you pulled out your cameras and exchanged your recent photos. Having been the thing that brought you both back together, you both always made sure to show each other your photo collect of the days you were apart.  
    “Oh this one’s great! The lighting looks really good here, what ISO was it set to?” Prompto asks, holding your camera in his hand as he went through.  
    You leaned over to look at your camera from your position next to him, setting his camera down in your lap to check the picture he was looking at.  
    “800 I believe. I took that 2 weeks ago after I had woken up for a run. Just happened to catch the moment by the beach and got the shot.” You say with a grin.  
     He puts his arm around your shoulder and smiles. “That’s my babe, always getting the best shots.”  
     "You know it.“ You smirk and kiss his cheek before looking back at his camera and scrolling through the pictures again as he does the same with yours.  
      You both stayed there for a while, swapping photos and ideas for possible shots before you set the camera down and told him you’d be right back.  
      He acknowledged your words and continued on shifting through the camera. Until you came back in with a little black square bag in hand, walking to stand in front of him.  
     Looking up with a raised eyebrow before he looked curiously at the bag, then back to you, all he could see was a small smile as you place the bag in his lap. "I bought you a gift today, and was hoping I could show it to you tonight.”  
     He still looked at you confused, until you nodded at the bag, motioning for him to look inside. “You didn’t have to get me anything Y/N, I don’t-” Prompto cuts himself off as he lifts the tissue paper out of the bag and lifts up one of the articles in the bag, which happens to be a red lacy bra that you had bought earlier that day.  
      His whole face turns bright red as a blush takes over his cute freckled cheeks, before he slowly looks up to you. “Is this..”  
     "I was hoping I could try it on and show you.“ You say, trying to shove aside the nerves you felt arise again.  
       If at all possible, his face turned even more red but he nodded pretty quickly. So you took the bag back and turned to head for the bathroom. "Wait in the bedroom for me? I’ll be there in a minute.” You say as you look at him over your shoulder. Without waiting for a reply though, you continue on to go get changed in the bathroom.  
    While you were gone, Prompto willed himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He stood up and made his way to your bedroom before passing the room for a minute, collecting his thoughts, before sitting down on your bed to wait for you.  
    You on the other hand were already dressed in a red, lacy matching pair of bra and panties, with a cute little red bow on the back. Along with a pair of white thigh highs that you thought was a nice touch. But as you let your hair down around your face, and you looked in the mirror, you had to take more than a few steadying breaths to calm down yourself. This wasn’t your first time, but it was no less scary since it was your possible first time with Prompto,  
    And what if he didn’t want this? Nothing was assured and he could deny you…  
    Shaking your head and those negative thoughts from your mind, you turned away from the mirror with one more deep breath before gathering your confidence and opening the door to head to the bedroom.  
    You slow down you walk as you get closer to the door before opening it and slowly walking inside.  
     Prompto not knowing what else to do was sitting on your bed, looking down at his hands in his lap before he heard the door open. He stood up abruptly as he heard you walk in and his jaw almost dropped. All nerves out the window as soon as he saw you, all he could think was that he wanted you in his arms at that very moment, so he could cherish you as the beautiful goddess that you are.  
     You smiled at him and gave a little pose, with your hip cocked to the side and one knee bent, with a hand on your hip as you looked up at him with sultry eyes. “So what do you think?”  
     He was across the room with his lips on yours in seconds before you could even process the movement. His hands on your waist as he pulled you close to him, his lips molded to yours.  
     It took a second for the shock to wear away before you responded in kind. Who knew the usually shy boy in front of you had it in him to be so bold. It gave you a shiver of anticipation for what was to come.  
    Wrapping your arms around his neck, it pulled you flush against him and you made a little noise of approval that sent a shock through his body. And faster then you could respond to again, he had you backed against the wall of your bedroom, pulling you as close as you could get to him, and moving his lips down your jaw and to your neck.  
     Leaning your head to the side for better access, your hands move to the back of his neck and up into his hair, where your fingers stroke through and you give a gentle experimental tug to see how he would react.  
     You were not disappointed.  
     He let out a little strangled moan at the back of his throat and bit down on the sensitive spot of your neck. You gasped at the feeling, your fingers fisting in his hair as your body started to warm up at his touches.  
His hands roaming your sides as he held you close.  
    You directed his lips back up to yours and things picked up from there. He pushed back against your lips with a force you didn’t think he had and you responded with the same. You licked at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response, both of you now fighting a battle for dominance.  
    He won in the end, but that didn’t slow you down one bit. Never removing your lips from your heated kiss, you pushed back against his chest until he started to walk backwards until he hit the edge of the bed. You pushed him back on top of it before moving to crawl on top of him, straddling his hips.  
    Leaning up on his elbows, Prompto takes a second to catch his breath, as he takes in your outfit of choice again. “Sorry… I might have gotten ahead of myself.. It’s just… you look amazing in that.. I kinda…”  
     "Good, I was hoping you would like it. I picked it out to wear for you.“ You say with a small smirk.  
     "I do.. I mean, wow.. I can’t even tell you how seeing you in that… just…”  
      “Then why don’t you show me?”  
       He just smirks and you’re taken aback by this new side of Prompto you haven’t seen. But you were loving it just as much as you loved his Sunshine boy self.  
       "Gladly.“ You were about to lean down till he takes you in his arms and switches positions so he was on top.  
        His lips are back on yours and it’s just as fast paced as before, like you had never stopped. There was a force driving Prompto and you were curious as to what it was.  
      You started tugging at the ends of his vest, giving him the hint that you want it removed.  He took the hint and sat up again to remove it as well as his shirt.  
     Leaning back down to reconnect your lips, you wrap your legs around his waist to pull him down closer to you. You can feel the bulge in his pants press against your core and you both moan at the much desired friction.  
    Which only drives you both to continue. He starts kissing down your neck again, moving down to your collarbone, stopping sometimes to give a little nip or lick to a particularly sensitive spot he has mapped out on you from previous visits. You were a mess in his arms, making little noises that kept him going, feeling the need for him build up.  
    He got down to your chest and looked up into your gaze for permission to continue. You gave a nod before he reached behind your back to unclasp your bra before removing it and pushing it somewhere else on the bed.  
    Lowering his head back down to your chest, he slowed down and gave an experimental lick to one of your nipples. When your back raises up with his notions and you gasp, he takes that as a good sign to keep going. He wraps his lips around one and sucks gently on it while his hand gives the other his attention as well.  
     Your moans getting gradually louder just spurs Prompto on. Switching positions with his mouth and hand to the other nipple, your hands move down his chest then to the belt at his hips, undoing the buckle and unzipping his pants. Although with quite some difficulty being that his mouth was very distracting.  
    But once he realized what you were doing, he helped you and removed them before throwing them on the floor somewhere and coming back to lean over you in just his underwear. And you had to say.  
    He was quite a sight to see.  
    He caught you staring and chuckled before he leaned down to give you a slow kiss, much different pace than before. When he moved to look you in the eyes again, he took a moment to just take it all in with you.  
     "Is this okay, are you sure you want to continue, because if I’m going too fast or you want me to stop at any-” He starts but you cut him off with another slow and loving kiss.  
    “I’m sure. I want this. I trust you Prompto.” You say as you take his hand and give it a light squeeze.  
     He nods before removing his underwear, then yours although he decided to leave the thigh highs, liking them too much to remove. Bringing his lips to yours once more, he moves his hand down your body slowly. Reaching in between your thighs, gently stroking your wet core with his fingers a couple times before he inserts one. Pumping into you at a rather slow pace, you let out a small noise of pleasure, telling him to keep going.  
    He adds another finger inside before moving them a little faster, thrusting them in and out until he has you panting for breath and moaning loudly.  
    “Prom… Prompto.. I-I need you, I need you in me now.. Please…” You pant out to him, it almost getting to be too much.  
    Kissing you rather forcefully, he leans back up to align himself at your entrance. Looking into your eyes one last time to be sure, he waits for your nod in confirmation. And once you do, he pushes his rather big length inside of you slowly, giving you time to adjust.  
     Waiting a moment before you call his name to continue, he starts pumping in and out of you at a slower pace the gradually builds.  
    Moaning his name in his ear, your hand finds his hair again, tugging him down to meet you in a breathless kiss. Having to pull away after a moment when he hits a certain spot inside of you that makes you arch your back and gasp in a breath at the amazing feeling.  
    Wrapping your legs around him again to pull his center closer into you, you both moan out loud at the feeling it brings you and it prompts him to pick up speed again.  
    He grabs both of your hands, intertwining your fingers and moving your conjoined hands behind your head on the bed. Pushing them down into the bed and he starts pounding into you, your moans only get louder as he hits that spot in you over and over again.  
    “I…I’m close…I’m gonna come Prom.. "You say in between pants and moans.  
    "Mm… me too baby…” Kissing you again, he leans down to your ear as he pumps into you. “Come for me Y/N…” He says in an almost low growl. He brings his hand down to your core, rubbing circles into the little bundle of nerves with his thumb and with just a few more thrust, your coming with his name on your lips and your back arching up into his chest.  
    He follows right behind you when he feels your walls tighten around him, not being able to hold it any longer. And you’re both sent to your highs together in each other’s arms, in the best way.  
    You slowly come back down, with heavy breaths and sweat coated bodies. Prompto steadies his breath before laying to your side and pulling you to lay on top of him where you both stay until your breathing is even and you can think straight again.  
   He wraps his arms around you and moves the blanket over your naked bodies as you lay there resting.  
   After sometime, you lean up to give him a gentle and slow kiss that he meets in kind. Then you pull away to give him a lazy smile.  
    “That was amazing Prompto, I have to say though, I didn’t expect that from you. But don’t get me wrong, I loved every moment of it.”  
      He blushes with a small smile. “Well you just haven’t seen this side of me. Plus your outfit didn’t really help my thoughts. I kind of just lost control at that. You were just too beautiful not to touch…”  
      “I’ll have to dress like this more often then.” You reply with a smirk.  
     "You’re just trying to kill me aren’t you Y/N?“ He asks to which you only chuckle and lay back down on his chest.  
     With the steady rhythm of his breathing and relaxed atmosphere, you both quickly fall asleep together.  
   In the next week, you make it back to the shop you had gone to the day Prompto had arrived for his visit. Buying another outfit you were sure he would enjoy, you quickly made your way home to try it on.  
     As soon as you did, you took a couple of pictures and sent them to Prompto over text with the caption, ‘Thought I’d do a little shopping before I leave on a hunt. What do you think?’  
     When Prompto opened his phone seeing a text from you a little later that day, he almost dropped his phone as his face went beat red.  
    "You okay Prompto? You look a little red there.” Gladio said with a smirk from the seat beside him at the table set up at their camp for the night.  
   Prompto then did precede to drop his luckily, locked, phone. Before nodding profusely with repeated words that he was fine.  
   Noctis only chuckled and shook his head, seeing before he unlocked his phone that he had gotten a text from you. He knew how much you loved to tease Prompto. And he wasn’t complaining, he found it hilarious.  
   The boy in question then excused himself to the tent to reply to your message with, “That’s not fair! You can’t send me that kind of text when I just left! Just wait Y/N, when I get back there, I’ll show you exactly what I think.”  
    And all you replied with was, “Can’t wait~”  
    Oh boy, you were definitely trying to kill him.


End file.
